


Ruiner

by Johniarty



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lying About Age, M/M, Mild Gore, Mommy Kink, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Predatory Kevin, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, violent fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: Kevin has an itch to scratch - he needs to be fucked. Luckily he knows of a club in town where he can find someone to fill his need...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/gifts).



> So, just some. Quick notes.
> 
> 1\. Kevin is sexually fixated on Eva
> 
> 2\. Nothing sexual happened between them
> 
> 3\. Kevin assumes it could and should have
> 
> 4\. Kevin is fucking HOT when he's predatory amen
> 
> Oh and 5. I found it super awkward to write about an anonymous encounter pronoun-wise so I'm sorry if that sucks.
> 
> Trigger warning for gore, as Kevin has a violent fantasy while he's being fucked.

Energy thrummed through his lithe body. Kevin paced around his bedroom with his hands tangled in his hair, tugging just enough to feel the sting of his scalp. She saw everything he did, She watched him like a hawk - he couldn’t do anything to vent the pressure building inside of him.

That’s how it started. A need, an itch crawling in his skin. Kevin ached and nothing in the house could help. Sneaking out felt right, but would be difficult - his mother never let him out of her sight. What woman doesn’t trust her own son? A smart one, he had to admit. Still, it didn’t take much to get his freedom. One Ambien in her wine worked like magic. With Eva asleep, Kevin slipped out the back door and into the quiet night. 

Cool night air teased the strip of stomach he flaunted. Kevin’s clothes were simple, but he was well aware of the effect they had on others. Tight jeans, shirts just barely too small for him… He dressed for subtle sexuality. People don’t pay attention when they have something pretty to look at. 

Kevin knew he was pretty. He knew how to use that.

It didn’t take him long to walk into town. Nightlife was scarce - there were a few dives, a nightclub, and a gay bar, but not much else. In the end it didn’t matter, he supposed. Kevin made up his mind as he turned the corner and stepped into the street. All that buzzing power caged within him needed an outlet.

He’d always wanted to get fucked.

The bouncer didn’t bat an eye as he walked right through the front door, head held high and radiating confidence. Neon lights flashed from the dance floor. Everywhere he looked he saw people gathered - couples, groups, those with discernible genders and those without. He stood in a haven, a sanctuary, where people could be themselves. Where they were free.

In a way, he was free here too. Free in a way Eva never would suspect.

The dance floor was packed full of bodies undulating to the rhythm of the music. Kevin slipped in among them, a perfect predator dancing alone. He could feel the heat, his own energy nearly screaming in response. Dancing gave him the perfect cover to watch, to search, to set his eyes on a man he could fuck and forget. 

_ There.  _ Perfect. 

Six feet tall, muscular, blond… and in the light Kevin made out constellations of freckles on his face. He batted his lashes and flashed the stranger a coy smile. It almost seemed demure. That was the trick; look sweet, look shy, look delectable and the world would eat out of your hand. 

With any luck that wouldn’t be all the pretty man would be eating out of. 

Kevin turned away and waited as he swayed his narrow hips. The song changed to something a little faster, something he couldn’t stay by himself for - 

Strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him backward. Kevin found himself pressed tight against the blond. He turned his head and grinned up at him, appearing relieved and pleased at the turn of events.

“I was wondering when you’d come over,” he said, just loud enough to be heard over the music. 

“How could I not? You’re breathtaking.” 

Kevin closed his eyes and rolled his body, letting his ass rub against the other man’s groin. Through the denim he could feel his cock stiffen. He took the blond’s hands and pulled them forward, wrapping them around his slender body. Full in his arms, he let out a pleased little hum.

“I haven’t seen you here before. Are you new?”

“In more ways than one. This is my first time in the bar, and my first time… out.”

“So, you haven’t…”

Laughing, Kevin shook his head. 

“I’ve never even kissed anyone!”

Virginal, beautiful, he was the perfect fantasy. Even the kindest soul couldn’t resist the conquest he presented. Rocking in time to the music, Kevin let his shirt ride up. The stranger’s arms were on his bare, soft skin, and he could feel how hard he was. 

“Oh,” he breathed, grinding a little more eagerly. “You’re…”

“Shit, I’m sorry! It’s - uh, not intentional.”

“... I like it. You feel incredible.”

Kevin turned in his arms. Face to face, he linked his arms around the man’s neck. He peeked up from beneath his hair with a shy smile. Almost… 

“Can I kiss you, or is that frowned upon in here? I haven’t really learned the rules yet -”

He licked his lips. Rainbows of light flashed off his lush, full mouth, and the blond claimed it without hesitation. 

_ There. _

He belonged to Kevin now. 

Moaning, Kevin let him lead. He tangled his hands in his hair and held him close, sliding their groins together as the music reverberated through them. Playing up his inexperience was easy enough, but he grew bored quickly. Now and again he caught the blond’s lip in his teeth, nipping playfully and listening for the pleased sounds vibrating in his chest.

He felt himself lifted off the floor and he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, holding to him tight. 

“Please,” Kevin panted. “Take me somewhere a little less crowded?”

Without a word his mark carried him into the bathroom. He didn’t even bother locking the door - all he seemed able to focus on was Kevin, on sliding his hands along his back and feeling every inch of him that he could. That’s exactly what Kevin wanted - his partner too worked up to notice they hadn’t even exchanged names. 

“Can I use my mouth first?”

“Fuck, yes, of course - “

Kevin’s feet touched the tile and he knelt immediately. His skilled hands undid the button and the fly on the stranger’s jeans. 

“You’re eager, aren’t you?”

He slid his cock free and stroked it slowly. It felt hotter than his own, and it was certainly thicker. Kevin leaned in and dragged his tongue along the shaft. As his hair tumbled into his face he turned his dark brown eyes upward, practically glaring at the man as he started to swallow his cock. Once he was sure he had as much as he could take he sucked eagerly. Kevin forced himself lower, gagging around the head of his cock - it hurt, but  _ fuck  _ he loved it. Tears rolled down his cheeks, eyes watering from his reflex. The stranger didn’t care; he tangled his hands in Kevin’s hair and pulled hard enough to sting. 

Having his mouth fucked was incredible. Kevin slowly surrendered and let the other man take control. Saliva dripped down his chin and onto the worn tiles beneath them, pooling between his knees. A toy, a hole to be used, Kevin wondered how it would feel to do the same. To dominate someone younger, smaller… To shove his cock down their throat until they couldn’t breathe, fighting for breath through their nose…

“I, I’m gonna come, fuck!”

Kevin pulled off hard enough to break the man’s grip. He wasn’t done with him yet.

“Fuck me,” he ordered. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down around his ankles. “Please, I want my first time to be with you. It’s, it’s why I came tonight - wanted to find someone to help me, to get rid of this ache…”

Though his voice was nearly monotonous, his words did the trick. Kevin’s partner fumbled a quarter into a dispenser on the wall and took the packet of lube it gave. He tore the top off and dipped his fingers in.

“This could hurt.”

“I want it to.”

He fingered Kevin open, one digit at a time. Kevin gripped the sink and stared into the mirror, watching himself as his muscle loosened. Slightly sweaty, hair mussed and sticking to his face, lips swollen and red… he was a mess and he loved it. Sinful. He looked completely sinful.

When he decided he was loose enough Kevin met the stranger’s eyes in the mirror. 

“Now. Now, I can’t wait any longer.”

Heat filled his tight ass as Kevin’s partner pushed into him. Inch by inch Kevin could feel everything; the curve of his head, the thickness of his shaft… He gasped and tossed his head back, focusing on the other man’s face in the mirror. How would he react if he knew he was fucking a child? A cold grin touched Kevin’s lips. 

“Tell me when to move… God, please…”

Kevin let his body adjust. He tightened around his cock, slow and rhythmically, coaxing desperate moans from the man behind him. It felt as though he would split in two. Nothing prepared him for the girth of another man. 

“Now. Move!”

Gripping Kevin’s hips hard his partner thrust into him. He was measured and gentle as Kevin got used to the feeling of being fucked. Kevin, however, didn’t want him to be careful. Tonight Kevin wanted to get fucked raw, until he was sweating and flushed and desperate to come - if he could even enjoy himself that much. After all, it was an experiment, a test to see if it could ease the lust and need he’d been struggling with. 

“Is that it?” Kevin asked, smirking at him in the mirror. “I can barely feel your dick. Harder.”

At the challenge the blond snapped his hips forward, faster and harder than Kevin expected. It was perfect; stuffed full of cock, an anonymous stranger bruising his skin in a dingy restroom while music pierced his bones… Kevin rolled back against him, panting. 

“You like that, don’t you? Didn’t expect it to feel so good?”

“No,” Kevin breathed. “I didn’t expect this. Tell me how I feel.”

“TIght… fuck, your cunt is so hot…”

“Do you like fucking little boys?”

In the mirror Kevin could see his partner hanging on every word. He moaned and dug his nails into Kevin’s hips. If he wanted to roleplay, he wouldn’t deny him.

“I do. Especially boys as beautiful as you. How many nights have you lay awake in bed, dreaming of this? Do you like Daddy’s - “

Kevin reached back and pressed against his stomach, stopping him.

“No.”

“No?”

Kevin shook his head and held his gaze in the dirty glass. 

“Not Daddy. Mommy.”

A slight frown touched the blond’s features. It was unusual for a younger gay man to ask for a female title, but he wasn’t going to complain. Fucking a pretty little thing like the boy before him was a rare treat. If he wanted to call him Mommy, hell yes he could. He nodded, accepting Kevin’s terms.

“Do you like Mommy’s cock?” he whispered.

Kevin moaned loudly, his head dropping between his arms. It shouldn’t be that good. Debasing Eva, reducing her to nothing but a selfish whore, giving her a role in his life beyond pathetic warden… He’d fuck her if he could, choking the life out of her and watching her eyes dim. He’d cut her stomach open and fuck her intestines, he’d jerk off with her blood on his hands - 

“I… I do. Fuck me, Mommy. Fuck me like I’ve always known you wanted to.”

Fingers tangled in his hair, Kevin let the man yank his head back up. His eyes were glossy as he stared into the mirror. Getting fucked was freeing. Getting fucked made him feel unstoppable. Pressed hard into the lip of the sink, Kevin didn’t care about the mark it’d leave. He’d still wear his favorite tops, showing off the bruises and ignoring Eva’s questions. 

How jealous she’d be if she knew.

Kevin grinned at himself in the mirror. He slid one hand down between his thighs, jerking his own cock hard. She’d wanted him since he was little. She was afraid of him - and rightfully so - but Kevin knew Eva longed to swallow his little cock when she changed his diapers. He knew she wanted to bend him over his bed and smack his ass raw even now. He knew. 

“Mommy,” he panted. “Don’t stop talking, please!”

“I didn’t know I was raising such a slut,” the man hissed. “What a disgusting boy you are, begging for my cock. My nasty whore of a son... “

“Yes, fuck, yes. You have no idea, Mommy… harder, harder! I want you to hurt me…”

“Mommy’s got you, son.” 

Their skin slapped together as he fucked Kevin with all he had. The sink creaked and groaned beneath them - old, worn, it wasn’t used to such vigorous activity. Kevin could barely breathe; breathy moans of ‘Mommy’ escaped his lips with each hard thrust. So close, he was so fucking close to coming, he just needed that last little push…

“Be a good boy and come for Mommy,” his partner growled, giving him a swift slap on the ass.

Kevin nearly screamed as he came, spurting onto the tile. Behind him the stranger forced his cock as deep as it would go and spilled into him with a low groan. 

Panting, he pulled out and sank down on the floor to catch his breath. 

“You are one kinky boy… I like it. We should - we should do this again sometime.”

“No,” Kevin said, pulling his jeans on before the come could leak from his swollen hole. “I don’t think so. Thanks for the fuck though.” He smiled coldly and patted the man on the head as he started to leave.

“Don’t I at least get your name?”

Kevin held up two fingers in an archer’s salute as the bathroom door swung closed.

Eva would have to wash the come out of his sheets, he thought as he walked back home. As soon as he was back in his room he’d finger it out of his pussy and let it soak into his bed. She wouldn’t ask, even though it was more than he could produce on his own - he was still developing, after all.

He liked the thought of her guessing, dwelling on what had happened, asking him about the bruises and the smell of sex clinging to him when he woke. 

Served her right. She wasn’t the only one who should get to have fun in their piece of shit town. 


End file.
